I Will Show You
by adeldorado
Summary: I will show you a completed changed me. I will show you a way prettier me. [Warning: this is a genderswitch fics, layho inside (slight krisho, minkey)]


**I Will Show You**

 **Main Cast: Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kibum, Kris**

 **[WARNING] This is a Genderswitch fics. Genderswitch for Joonmyeon & Kibum**

"Kenapa Oppa? Kenapa..." Tanya Joonmyeon, masih tidak percaya Kris memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Ku rasa...sudah banyak ketidak cocokkan diantara kita." Jawab Kris santai, wajahnya datar, sangat datar. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingin dibicarakan?" Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon. "Aku kembali ke lapangan." Pamit Kris meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya sedih.

* * *

"That bastard, sudahlah Joonmyeon berhenti menangisi laki-laki brengsek itu." Ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Sudah ku bilang dulu, Kris hanya mau mempermainkanmu. Dan, benarkan?"

'Hiks...hiks...' Hanya terdengar suara isakkan dari Joonmyeon, matanya sudah membengkak dan memerah sudah berjam-jam ia menangisi Kris.

"Lupakan Kris, tunjukkan kalau kau bahagia tanpanya, ok?"

Lagi-lagi hening, hanya terdengar sisa-sisa isakkan Joonmyeon.

Kibum melirik jam dinding di kamar Joonmyeon, sudah jam 9 malam, berarti sudah 6 jam ia menemani Joonmyeon mendengar keluh kesah nya tentang Kris.

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Baik-baik." Pesan Kibum meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih terisak.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari setelah hubungan Joonmyeon-Kris berakhir dan kini Kris terlihat bermesraan dengan Tiffany.

"Aku...aku tidak kuat. Hiks." Tangis Joonmyeon langsung pecah, untung kelas saat itu sepi karena jam istirahat.

"Come on Kim Joonmyeon...berhenti menangis seperti itu—geez kau harus liat betapa jeleknya dirimu dengan mata merah dan bengkak itu. Cheer up Myeon, apa kau ingin melihat Kris tertawa melihatmu hancur tanpanya? Ayo hapus air matamu!" Joonmyeon langsung menghapus air matanya, namun isakkannya masih tersisa. "Good girl! Nah, sekarang temain ke kantin! Aku lapar." Kibum langsung menarik Joonmyeon keluar kelas.

"Hoaa, kenapa bangkunya penuh...eh tidak disana masih kosong. Ayo Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon hanya diam pasrah tangannya ditarik-tarik Kibum.

"Permisi, maaf, apa kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Kibum kepada seorang siswa—yang tidak mereka kenal—yang duduk sendirian ditempat itu. Orang itu hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu Kibum dan Joonmyeon langsung duduk ditempat itu. "Tunggu disini Joonmyeonie, aku akan kembali dalam sekejap mata oke." Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk, lalu Kibum melesat menuju stand makanan.

Hening. Suasana sangat canggung antara Joonmyeon dan namja itu. Sampai akhirnya orang itu membuka suara. "Eungg...maaf kalau lancang, tapi apa..kau habis menangis?" Tanya orang itu menunjuk mata Joonmyeon yang sedikit bengkak.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Kenapa—"

Baru Joonmyeon akan menjawab, tiba-tiba Kibum memotong. "I'm baaaaack." Teriak Kibum, gadis yang agak hyper langsung mengambil tempat disamping Joonmyeon. "Mau?" Tawar Kibum sambil mengacungkan french fries nya. Joonmyeon dan orang itu hanya menggeleng. "Okay.." Kibum pun mulai memakan makanannya, lalu hening lagi sampai akhirnya Kibum membuka pembicaraan. "Aku mengenal hampir seluruh murid disekolah ini—tapi sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu?" Ujar Kibum menunjuk orang itu.

"Uh, ya, aku memang baru pindah semester ini. Aku Zhang Yixing aku pindahan dari China." Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Yixing itu memperkenalkan dirinya bahasa korea yang sedikit canggung.

'Dari china? Ah...Kris oppa juga dari china. Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si brengsek itu.' Joonmyeon bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku Kim Kibum, dan ini sahabatku Kim Joonmyeon. Dia cantik kan?" Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Apa? Yah, kau itu ngomong apa sih Kibum." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan wajah memerah, Yixing hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua sahabat itu.

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...

Bel sudah berdering tanda istirahat berakhir. "Eh, that was so fast. Uh well senang berkenalan dan berbincang-bincang denganmu. Kami duluan ya, byee~" Pamit Kibum sambil menarik Joonmyeon secara tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib dua sahabat itu.

* * *

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG...

"Ya, kumpulkan tugas hari ini di meja saya jam besok setengah tujuh, selamat siang." Kyuhyun Sonsaengnim yang saat itu mengajar di jam terakhir di kelas 11-4 pun meninggalkan kelas.

"Joonmyeon-ah kau sudah selesai?" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ah, kalau begitu aku pinjam bukumu ya? Please..."

"Huh kau selalu saja begitu." Dumel Joonmyeon, namun ia tetap memberikan bukunya.

"Hehe, thank you very much Joonmyeonie. You are the best muaaah!" Tiba-tiba Kibum mencium pipi Joonmyeon.

"Eww...menjijikan!" Joonmyeon langsung mengambil tissue dan menghapus ciuman Kibum dari pipinya. Kibum hanya terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba Kris dan Tiffany lewat di depan kelas 11-4 sambil berpegangan tangan. Joonmyeon dan Kibum melihatnya, keduanya menatap pasangan itu dengan dua tatapan berbeda, Kibum dengan tatapan sebalnya dan Joonmyeon dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Bukannya itu jaket darimu Joonmyeon? Dasar laki-laki tak tau malu, masih berani ia memakai jaket pemberianmu huh?" Ujar Kibum jutek melihat jaket yang dipakai Kris.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Ajak Joonmyeon, moodnya langsung rusak melihat pemandangan KrisFany barusan.

"Aku pulang..."

"Joonmyeon!" Tiba-tiba eomma Joonmyeon keluar dan memeluk Joonmyeon erat-erat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon curiga.

"Joonmyeon, sebentar lagi kau jadi artis!"

"Huh? Eomma aku sedang tidak dalam mood ingin bercanda—"

"Eomma tidak bercanda sayang, beberapa bulan lalu eomma mengirim rekaman suaramu saat bernyanyi ke SM Entertainment, dan mereka memanggilmu untuk audisi langsung menjadi Trainee SM."

"Apa? Astaga, kenapa eomma langsung mengirimnya tanpa persetujuanku huh? Aku tidak mau.."

"Audisinya hari minggu nanti, masih ada waktu 3 hari untuk berpikir. Joonmyeon, eomma tidak memaksa, tapi pikirkan baik-baik, ini kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali."

Joonmyeon termenung mendengar ucapan eommanya. Hmm, ada benarnya, tapi...masih ada kegalauan dihatinya. Sepertinya ia harus berkonsultasi dulu dengan Kibum.

"Jadi trainee SM? Ini kesempatan besar untukmu membalas dendam kepada Kris."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya jadi trainee SM dan balas dendam ke Kris?" Tanya Joonmyeon polos.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Ya jelas ada hubungannya kalau kau jadi trainee SM dan debut. Kau akan jadi terkenal! Dan Kris pasti akan menyesal memutuskanmu dulu. Dan lagipula dari dulu kau kan bercita-cita jadi penyanyi, ini kesempatan emas untukmu."

Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak. Benar kata Kibum, dengan dia menjadi artis dan menjadi terkenal pasti Kris akan menyesal memutuskannya dulu. Ya kini hatinya sudah mantap. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut audisi hari Minggu nanti."

* * *

Hari ini Joonmyeon dan Kibum ke salon, untuk me make over total penampilan Joonmyeon yang bisa dibilang...nerd. "Yah, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata!"

"Geez, Joonmyeon, kau ini kan calon artis. Calon artis itu harus cantik, dan kacamata tebal membosankan ini merusak penampilanmu tau? Lagipula kau kan bisa memakai contact lens." Jawab Kibum panjang lebar.

"Apa...tidak perih memakai contact lens?" Tanya Joonmyeon polos.

"Tidak, sudahlah sekarang aku tutup ya matamu."

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba gelap karena Kibum menutup mata Joonmyeon dengan kain.

"Make over dia secantik mungkin."

"Siap!"

Dan make over pun dimulai, Joonmyeon hanya pasrah menanti hasil make overnya. Setelah kira-kira tiga jam.

"Voila!"

Kain yang menutupi mata Joonmyeon pun dibuka. Joonmyeon terkejut melihat bayangannya di cermin. "I...itu siapa?"

"Itu Kim Joonmyeon, calon penyanyi solo terkenal di dunia." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Nah, and first let me take a selfie, say kimchiii~"

* * *

Hari Minggu pun tiba, kini Joonmyeon, Eomma Joonmyeon, dan Kibum sudah berada didalam gedung SMent. "Joonmyeon, fighting!" Ujar Kibum sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, menyemangati Joonmyeon.

"Fighting!" Jawab Joonmyeon ikut mengepalkan tangannya, lalu ia pun memasukki ruang audisi. Diluar suasana tegang, semoga saja Joonmyeon diterima.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, Joonmyeon keluar dengan langkah lesu. Eomma Joonmyeon dan Kibum langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. "Bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon hanya diam, badannya bergetar, air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Aku...aku...aku diterima eomma!" Pekik Joonmyeon senang, sambil memeluk eomma nya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya impianmu tercapai." Ujar eomma Joonmyeon senang, sambil mengelus rambut putri semata wayangnya.

"Kyaaa, Joonmyeonnie congrats! Kau harus berjanji, kalau kau sudah jadi artis terkenal jangan lupakan aku dan persahabatan kita."

Joonmyeon yang sudah melepas pelukannya dari ibunya beralih ke Kibum. "Tentu saja! Tanpa saranmu aku tidak akan mungkin mendapat ini semua. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik untukku Kibumie." Ujarnya sambil memeluk Kibum erat, kedua sahabat itu berpelukan dengan penuh haru.

* * *

Hari ini Seoul National School gempar dengan perubahan penampilan Joonmyeon. "Wow, Joonmyeon cantik sekali dengan penampilan barunya." Ujar Tao.

Kris hanya diam, tapi matanya terus menatap Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau menyesal memutuskannya dulu?" Ujar Tao sambil terkik. Kris hanya mendelik kesal.

"Sstt, kau lihat tadi Joonmyeon, tadi Kris menatapmu terus, sepertinya dia menyesal." Bisik Kibum.

"Oh." Gumam Joonmyeon berusaha cuek.

"Joonmyeon?" Panggil seseorang. Joonmyeon dan Kibum menoleh.

"Eh, hai Yixing." Sapa Kibum, Joonmyeon hanya melempar senyum kecil kearah pemuda berdimple itu.

"Uh, ha-hai." Balas Yixing sedikit gagap. 'Astaga, Joonmyeon cantik sekali.' Ujar Yixing dalam hati.

"Ehm. Joonmyeon cantik kan?" Tanya Kibum, ya, pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat ia dan Joonmyeon pertama kali bertemu Yixing.

"Uhm...sangat cantik." Jawab Yixing. Joonmyeon menunduk, menyembunyikan gurat merah dipipinya mendengar jawaban dari namja berdimple manis itu.

KRINGGG...KRINGGG...KRINGGG...

"Geez kenapa bel ini selalu mengganggu obrolan kita? Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Bye Yixing." Pamit Kibum sambil menarik lengan Joonmyeon, beranjak menuju kelas mereka.

* * *

Akhirnya bel istirahat berdering, semuanya bernafas lega karena akhirnya pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan akhirnya selesai juga.

"Ayo Joonmyeonie, kau sudah janji kan mau traktir aku!~~" Ujar Kibum mengingatkan Joonmyeon akan janjinya yaitu mentraktir Kibum selama seminggu.

"Yaa..." Jawab Joonmyeon dengan malas, lalu dua sahabat itu beranjak ke kantin.

Kibum celingak-celinguk mencari tempat yang masih kosong, hanya ada satu tempat kosong, didekat tempat Yixing dan seorang namja tampan, kalau tidak salah namanya Minho, salah satu pemain di Tim Soccer Seoul National School. "Haii Yixing, Minho, bolehkah kami duduk disini?" Sapa Kibum.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Jawab Minho mewakilkan.

Kibum langsung mengambil tempat di depan Minho, sedangkan Joonmyeon di depan Yixing. "Aku tinggal dulu, ya." Pamit Kibum, Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.

Hening. Suasana agak canggung antara Yixing, Minho, dan Joonmyeon sampai akhirnya Yixing angkat suara. "Hmm...kau tidak makan Joonmyeon?"

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah sarapan banyak." Jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hening lagi. Joonmyeon pun memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Joonmyeon, kau berubah sekali." Ujar Minho tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Berubah apanya?" Tanya Joonmyeon polos.

"Yaa, kau tau, dulu kan kau itu, umm maaf, nerd. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secantik sekarang. Potongan rambutmu sangat cocok denganmu, membuatmu jadi terlihat lebih cantik." Puji Minho, Joonmyeon bersemu mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Minho—"

"Yo, I'm baaack." Ujar Kibum dengan gaya hebohnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan sehari-harinya—hamburger dan french fries. "Mau?" Tawarnya, Minho Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya menggeleng. Lalu ia asik sendiri dengan makanannya.

* * *

"Joonmyeon!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Joonmyeon yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya, "Eh? Yixing? Ada apa?"

"Eungg...apakah hari sabtu kau ada acara?" Tanya Yixing sedikit ragu.

"Sabtu? Sayang sekali, hari sabtu ada...emm acara, ya acara hehe." Jawab Joonmyeon gugup, ya ia memang merahasiakan tentang trainee yang dijalaninya di SM kepada siapapun kecuali keluarga intinya dan Kibum.

"Oh baiklah." Gumam Yixing sedikit kecewa. "Oh iya, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" Tanya Yixing sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Eh, ya." Joonmyeon langsung menerima ponsel Yixing dan mengetik nomor ponselnya. "Ini."

"Terimakasih, hmm...aku pulang duluan ya." Pamit Yixing.

"Uhm. Hati-hati dijalan Yixing!" Pesan Joonmyeon. Lalu sepi merayap setelah kebergian Yixing. "Kemana Kibum, hhh...HUWAA!" Joonmyeon memekik kaget melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Hehehehe, aduh asik sekali tadi berduaan dengan Yixing." Goda Kibum sambil terkikik.

"Err...bicara apa kau, ayo pulang!" Ujar Joonmyeon berusaha memotong pembicaraan sambil menarik lengan Kibum. Kibum hanya terkikik melihat semburat merah dipipi sahabatnya yang salah tingkah.

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun Joonmyeon menjalani hari-harinya sebagai trainee di SM. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, ia tidak merahasiakan ini ke teman-temannya, bahkan Yixing. Ya, dan sudah 1 tahun ini juga Joonmyeon dan Yixing jadi lebih dekat. Bahkan mulai beredar rumor kalau mereka berdua berpacaran.

Sering Yixing, mengajaknya bertemu diluar sekolah -untuk sekedar jalan-jalan- namun selalu ia tolak -dengan alasan ada acara, sibuk, dsb- karena jadwal trainee nya yang cukup padat. Namun, karena sekarang Joonmyeon sudah kelas akhir dan akan menghadapi ujian, jadwal trainee nya hanya sampai sore hari.

Sudah pukul tiga sore, trainee pun selesai. Joonmyeon pun pulang dengan salah satu teman dekatnya selama trainee Kim Jong In karena rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah. "Ayo pulang!" Ajak Joonmyeon sambil menarik lengan Jongin yang sedang ngobrol dengan salah satu staff.

"Iya iya, aku pulang duluan hyung." Pamit Jongin ke staff itu.

"Aku juga pulang dulu oppa." Pamit Joonmyeon.

"Ya, kalian berdua, hati-hati dijalan!"

Sore itu, Yixing sedang menunggu seseorang di cafe dekat kantor SM. "Lama sekali sih Minho." Gerutu Yixing. Ia melihat jalanan lewat jendela. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Joonmyeon yang keluar dari gedung SM dengan seorang laki-laki. "Loh, itu kan Joonmyeon. Dengan siapa ya?" Ujar Yixing penasaran. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh. "Yi...Yixing?" Ujar Joonmyeon kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dari gedung SM? Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Yixing bertubi-tubi.

"Eungg..." Joonmyeon menatap Yixing ragu, haruskah ia menjawab jujur. "Uhh, aku sudah jadi trainee SM sejak setahun lalu. Dan ini Jongin, dia teman sesama trainee ku."

Yixing hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Joonmyeon. "Hmm, kau sudah selesai training? Mau kah kau ikut dengan ku?"

"Eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pergilah~" Ujar Kai.

"Eungg, ya sudah, ayo berangkat."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sampai disebuah hutan kecil, disana ada danau yang sangat indah. "Astaga, indah sekali tempat ini. Hmm…sejuk. Aku baru tau ada tempat seindah ini di Seoul." Ujar Joonmyeon kagum. "Kau tau tempat ini dari mana?" Tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Aku tau tempat ini dari gege ku. Minseok ge. Tapi sayang ia meninggalkan ku begitu cepat karena depresi atas perceraian orang tua kami…" Jawab Yixing, pandangannya berubah sendu.

"Mianhae Yixing." Ujar Joonmyeon, tidak enak melihat perubahan sifat Yixing.

"Eh? Hehe, tidak apa." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari saku celananya.

 _Minho Choi's Calling_

'Astaga, aku lupa tadi sedang janjian dengan Minho!' Ujar Yixing dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Engg…Joonmyeon, aku permisi sebentar ne?"

"Eh iya…"

Yixing langsung beranjak tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Joonmyeon tadi. "Halo…"

"YAK ZHANG YIXING, KEMANA SAJA KAU HAH? AKU MENUNGGUMU TAU DI CAFÉ DEPAN KANTOR SM." Teriak Minho dari sebrang sana, sampai-sampai Yixing harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Maaf Minho, tadi tiba-tiba aku ada urusan dan aku lupa menghubungi mu."

"Huh, dasar kau pikun! Untung aku membawa Taemin, jadi aku tidak sendirian. Ya sudah, aku tutup telponnya ya, bye."

 _Klik…_ hubungan teleponpun terputus, Yixing bernafas lega, lalu beranjak menghampiri Joonmyeon yang bermain air dengan memasukkan kakinya di danau. "Maaf lama." Ujar Yixing, lalu duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa~" Jawab Joonmyeon singkat.

Lalu hening, Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sambil sesekali melirik Joonmyeon yang masih asik bermain air. 'Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang?' Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Eng..Joonmyeon aku...menyukaimu."

"Hah?" Mata Joonmyeon membelalak kaget.

"Aku menyukai—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu. Dulu menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu, saat kau masih bersama Kris. Aku sering mengamatimu dari jauh, kadang aku merasa sangat sakit hati melihat kau dan Kris bermesraan. Namun hatiku lebih sakit lagi melihat orang yang kusukai menangis di atap sekolah karena putus dengan kekasihnya nya. Kau tau, rasanya aku ingin menghajar laki-laki itu saat itu juga. Namun berusaha mengontrol emosiku, karena aku tau yeoja yang kucintai pasti sangat mencinta laki-laki itu." Joonmyeon hanya terdiam, masih shock mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yixing lagi, "…dan apa kau masih ingat, surat dan cermin yang terselip dilokermu?"

Surat? Oh…surat misterius yang ia temukan dilokernya, setelah ia putus dari Kris. Tentu saja ia masih ingat, bahkan ia masih menyimpannya.

 _…Flashback Start…_

 _Joonmyeon turun dari atap gedung sekolah dengan perasaan hancur. Untung saja saat itu sudah jam pulang sekolah dan sekolah sudah sepi, sehingga ia bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya. 'Hiks…hiks…' Joonmyeon membuka lokernya dan mendapati…sebuah cermin dan sepucuk surat? Joonmyeon mengambil cermin itu dan membaca isi surat tersebut._

 ** _Coba kau lihat cermin itu…_**

 _Joonmyeon menatap cermin itu, hanya ada bayangan gadis berkacamata tebal yang menangis sesenggukan. Wajahnya sangat jelek dengan mata yang bengkak dan memerah._

 ** _Jelek sekali ya gadis itu? Lihat matanya yang bengkak dan merah. Andaikan dia berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Pasti dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Tersenyumlah, karena kau tau? Senyummu itu sangat manis, dan ada seseorang yang menantikan senyum itu…_**

 _…Flashback End…_

"Joonmyeon…" Panggil Yixing sambil meraih tangan Joonmyeon. "…Kim Joonmyeon, would you be my girl?"

Joonmyeon terpaku mendengar permintaan Yixing. Yixing memang baik –sangat baik bahkan- dia juga merasa nyaman bersama Yixing, tapi ia sendiri belum terlalu yakin dengan perasaannya. Selain itu terkadang ia masih merasakan percik-percik tersendiri saat melihat Kris. Walaupun sudah disakiti tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kris cinta pertamanya dan sulit rasanya melupakan cinta pertamanya. "Maaf Yixing aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Joonmyeon sambil menunduk.

Yixing terkejut mendengar penolakkan dari Joonmyeon, jujur, hatinya hancur, tapi ia masih memaksakan senyumnya. "Okay, kalau itu keputusanmu. Tapi…kita masih tetap berteman kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja…"

* * *

Hari kelulusan tiba, murid-murid Seoul National School merayakannya dengan saling memberi tanda tangan diseragam mereka. Namun tidak dengan Joonmyeon, ia malah memilih memisahkan diri dari yang lain dan duduk sendirian di atap sekolah. "Huft…" Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya berat, setelah lulus hari-harinya akan dipenuhi jadwal trainee yang padat. Dan lagi ia akan debut sebagai penyanyi solo dalam waktu yang dijanjikan agensinya yaitu setahun atau dua tahun kedepan. Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, ya, ia harus berpisah dengan Kibum. Walaupun mereka bertetangga, tapi kalau sudah lulus otomatis intensitas waktu untuk bertemu jadi sedikit, apalagi mereka akan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dan juga….Yixing. Sejak hari dimana Yixing menyatakan perasaannya, Yixing dan Joonmyeon tetap berteman seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada apa-apa kemarin.

"Ehem…" Terdengar suara deheman, Joonmyeon menoleh, ternyata Yixing. "…kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Yixing, lalu duduk disamping Joonmyeon.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang ingin menikmati masa-masa terakhirku disini, sebelum aku tidak bisa keatap ini." Jawab Joonmyeon singkat. Ya, tempat ini memang saat bersejarah untuk Joonmyeon. Dulu, saat masih kelas 10, Joonmyeon sering menonton Kris yang bermain basket dari atap. Diatap ini untuk pertama kalinya ia dan Kris bertemu, saat itu ia hendak menonton Kris yang bermain basket namun ternyata sosok yang di stalking nya selama ini sudah ada di rooftop. Masih hangat di ingatan Joonmyeon bagaimana awkwardnya pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu. Atap ini juga menjadi saksi bisu diawalinya hubungan idola Seoul National School Kris Wu dari kelas 12-1 dan gadis nerd bernama Kim Joonmyeon dari kelas 11-4 yang sempat menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Dan yang terakhir, ditempat ini pula lah hubungan mereka harus selesai.

 _Tes…_

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Joonmyeon, diikuti dengan isakkan yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Yixing yang melihat Joonmyeon menangis merengkuh gadis itu kepelukkanya. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Jangan pernah menangis."

Hening, hanya terdengar isakkan yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon. Setelah suara isakkan mulai tidak terdengar, Yixing melepas pelukkannya. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, ah, namja ini baik, sangat baik, terlalu baik bahkan. Sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit ia rasa suka mulai merayapinya, namun masih ada sisa-sisa kenangannya dengan Kris yang belum bisa ia hapus.

"Joon—Joonmyeon, ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Yixing heran –dan sedikit malu- ketika Joonmyeon menatapnya cukup lama.

"Engg…tidak apa-apa, umm ayo turun!" Ajak Joonmyeon sambil menarik tangan Yixing turun dari atap sekolah.

* * *

 ** _Few Years Later_**

Sudah sebulan, sejak Joonmyeon debut. Lagunya cukup laris dan banyak ditonton orang di youtube. Dan hari ini ada acara fanmeeting. Ia mengundang teman-teman dekatnya. Acara fanmeeting sudah hampir selesai, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan teman-temannya itu.

"JOONMYEONIE!~~" Panggil seseorang, Joonmyeon langsung mencari sumber suara yang familiar di telinganya itu. "Kibumie!" Joonmyeon langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Kenapa baru datang? Kau sendirian?"

"Hehe, maaf, tadi ramai sekali, jadi aku menunggu acara selesai. Ehm, tidak aku tidak datang sendirian, aku datang dengan…"

"Hai Joonmyeon…" Potong seseorang. Joonmyeon menoleh, ternyata.

"Minho?" Joonmyeon menatap Minho bingung, Kibum hanya tersenyum malu. "…oooo jadi kau dengan Minho? Sejak kapan?"

"Yaa, hmm setelah hari kelulusan dan minggu depan kami bertunangan. Datang ya." Jawab Kibum malu-malu lalu menyodorkan undangan tunangannya.

"Astaga, cepat sekali. Selamat!"

"Hehe, thank you Joonmyeonie. Dan ah...aku benar-benar minta maaf harus pergi sekarang, kau tau masih banyak undangan yang harus disebar." Pamit Kibum tidak enak sekaligus tidak rela karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Lain waktu kita harus mengatur jadwal agar bisa bertemu lama. Hati-hati dijalan!" Pesan Joonmyeon, lalu memeluk Kibum singkat.

"Harus! Terimakasih Joonmyeonie kami duluan." Ujar Kibum lalu meninggalkan tempat fanmeeting. Lalu hening, sepi lagi, Joonmyeon duduk dibangkunya tadi. "Uh, kemana dia." Ujarnya sedikit khawatir menunggu temannya yang lain—yang belum datang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derap langkah kaki, Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya. "K…Kris?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, menghampiri Joonmyeon. "Selamat atas kesuksesanmu Joonmyeon. Dan, mmm aku mau minta maaf dulu aku pernah membuatmu menangis aku benar-benar menyesal. Ngg, jadi Joonmyeon, maukah kau jadi kekasihku lagi?"

"Hah?" Mata Joonmyeon terbelalak. Ya, setahun lalu mungkin ia masih belum bisa melupakan Kris. Tapi kini seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaannya kepada Kris mulai hilang. Berkat seseorang ia berhasil menghapus bersih nama Kris beserta kenangan bersamanya dari hatinya.

"Maaf oppa, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada orang lain…"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Dia." Jawab Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk Yixing yang kebetulan baru saja datang.

"Huh apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing bingung melihat Kris dan Joonmyeon menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi Yixing—ah dan Kris oppa, aku duluan. Permisi." Pamit Joonmyeon lalu meninggalkan Kris yang masih bengong menatap kepergian Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

 **End**

a/n:

Halo gue balik lagi, bukannya lanjut hsm malah nge post cerita baru ;_; btw sebenernya ini ff udah lama gue bikin, bisa dibilang ni ff dengan cast idol kpop pertama yang gue buat, terinspirasi dari lagunya ailee yang i will show you. ini juga pernah di post di blog gue kayak jongin and cupons (just in case buat yang belom baca jongin and cupons bisa mampir ke profil saya baca juga ehe) (promosi), cuma ini gue remake lagi kata-katanya dan cast cewe2nya diganti dari oc ke orang2 yang sekarang ada di ff ini. segitu aja notesnya, dan terakhir...review pls? ehe.


End file.
